Marshmallow's Lair/Escape and Recovery
(Upon noticing the pile of snow, the group looked on in amazement) Hercules: (Whispering) Whoa. That’s a lot of snow. Chip: (Whispering) Now if I were a pair of glasses and a ball, where would I lay in this room? (Realizing something, Meg got everyone’s attention quietly) Meg: (Whispering) Wait a minute! (The group got up to her) Lilo’s group: (Whispering) What? Kiki: (Whispering) I could locate it. (She casts a locater spell and sensed where the missing charm is) Kiki: (Whispering) I know where the charm is now. Snake: (Whispering hopefully) Where? (Kiki points at the top of the treasure pile, and there lay Snake’s lucky charm. Snake was about to run to it when Ace grabbed him savagely) Ace: (Whispering angrily) Don’t attract Tamatoa’s attention! (He smacks him in the back of his head and Snake rubbed it) Snake: (Whispering) Ssssssorry. Satsuki: (Whispering) But we don’t see this Tamatoa anywhere. Tombo: (Whispering) It’s because…. (He points at the pile of treasure, making Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki realize) Satsuki: (Whispering) You mean…? Kanta: (Whispering) That treasure pile is actually…? Mei: (Whispering) No way! Tombo: (Whispering) Yes. Tamatoa’s actual shell. B.E.N.: (Whispering) Then how do we get up there without letting him know we’re up there? (They think, and then Pinocchio got an idea) Pinocchio: (Whispering) I know! What if we quote, accidentally catch his attention, unquote? Ace: (Whispering in sarcasm) Oh, great idea. (Whispering seriously) Then he’ll eat us! (Pinocchio smiled smugly) Pinocchio: (Whispering) Hopefully, not necessarily. (Confused at first, the group then realized and got what Pinocchio is talking about; A distraction. Then Satsuki spoke up quietly) Satsuki: (Whispering) But who will distract him? (A short pause as they think, then they turn to Satsuki smugly, much to her confusion at first) Satsuki: (Whispering) Me? (They nod and Satsuki objected quietly at first as they walk up to her, carrying bioluminescent shells) Satsuki: (Whispering) No, no! (Later, Satsuki, wearing the shells on her like armor, got nervous as her friends climbed up to an edge near the top) Satsuki: (Whispering) Are you sure it’s going to work, Pinocchio? Pinocchio: (Whispering) Positive! Then we’ll tie him down, like I said. Tiger: (Whispering) Go on, Satsuki! Make your distraction! (Satsuki sighed nervously, then gathered her courage and started shouting out loud, which is part of the plan) Satsuki: Wow! Look at all that treasure pile! (Her friends give her a thumb’s up and a wink at her good performance as they climbed near the charm. Seeing them almost there, Satsuki smiled in confidence and then proceeded to shout) Satsuki: Can’t wait to collect some before he awakens! (Snake reached out for the charm once there, and just after snatching it, the others climbed down back to the ground to meet up with Satsuki when suddenly, upon reaching the ground, the area shook, shocking the others) Fievel: (Whispering) Uh-oh! Looks like Tamatoa’s awake! (They hide behind a pile of rocks. Satsuki was about to join them when the treasure shell slowly rose up to reveal giant crab-like legs. Satsuki stood there, frozen in silent fear as it happened. Then a head and two claws emerged slowly, revealing a giant blue and orange blended skinned Coconut Crab. He is Tamatoa, the said monster Yuki and the children were told about. He opened his eyes and noticed Satsuki in her shell armor) *Here, we'll make up the whole scene with Marshmallow where Lilo's group make him angry by accident and then convincing him to let them go on (Noticing a blue, red, green, and yellow sword within a dark blue, dark red, dark yellow, and dark green scabbard and belt laying on the ground, Lilo ran up to it, grabbed it, and looked at it, for the sword looked like water, fire, earth, and wind combined. Then Stitch called out to her as the others ran up the stairs) Stitch: Lilo, come on! (Satsuki nods and ran up the stairs with the others, carrying the sword. Upon reaching the outside of the trench, the group panted in exhaustion and then they looked down at the darkness of the trench and laughed, all except the Gangreen Gang, that is) Snake: What’sssss sssssso funny? Acccccce isssssss hurt! (They stopped laughing upon hearing him and noticed Roy clutching his injured elbow) Mei: Are you okay? Ace: Does it look like I’m okay? (He removed his hand off his elbow to expose a cut on it with the part of his sleeve ripped from where he was cut and some blood on it and his hand as well) Satsuki: (Gasps) He’s bleeding terribly! (They run into the forest to take shelter and recover since it’s now night. Up in the sky, Diablo saw this with a glare and flew away. Back at Maleficent’s castle, Diablo flew into her upper tower room and cawed at her. She calmly got shocked) Maleficent: What? They’re almost to Emerald City?! And Kiki is with them?! (She glared and used her magic on her wand to communicate with Hunter J. Elsewhere, Hunter J, who is still heading her way to get the color-making shells, heard a beep on her visor. She puts them on and answered) Hunter J: What is it, Maleficent? (Silence, then….) Hunter J: What?! Those brats and their friends are almost to Emerald City?! And who’s with them? (She listened, then she got shocked) Hunter J: What?! Kiki is out of the tower?! (She got angry) Hunter J: Alright! I’ll meet up with you! (She deactivated her communicator, removed her visor in a fury, and teleported back to the castle. Upon her arrival, Maleficent then noticed her in calm anger and spoke up) Maleficent: Shocking, is it? Hunter J: Indeed! I cannot believe Kiki would deceive me like that! Maleficent: What do you mean, “Deceive you?” Hunter J: She wanted to see those stupid lanterns in Emerald City! But now I am extremely livid and concerned that if she does, she might eventually find out the truth about herself! Maleficent: So she tricked you into leaving the tower, right? Hunter J: Yes. She claimed she wanted more paint, but that, I now realize, was bogus! Maleficent: Have patience. If she refuses to return to the tower, then we’ll think of something to stop her and her new friends, and make her return, through a deceit of your own. Hunter J: (Thinks it over) Deceit of my own, huh? (She smirked evilly) Hunter J: I like that idea. (She changed the subject) Hunter J: Anyway, where is she now? Maleficent: In the forest past the trench, according to Diablo. And to recap, if she refuses, then we’ll come up with something to make her return to you and take care of her friends. Hunter J: (Nods with an evil smirk) Got it. (They then teleport themselves out of the castle to get to the forest) Coming up: Lilo’s group rest for the night and learn more of Meg's healing powers, as well as the rest of the Koopalings' precious belongings and talents. Then later, Meg and Figg reunite for a brief moment and Figg tries to persuade Meg into returning to the tower, but will Meg stand her ground and make her mother leave her and her friends alone? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies